hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's
'History' Since June 1979, McDonald's has developed promotions for children with small plastic toys in their Happy Meals. The first diecast cars distributed for McDonald's started in 1983, using the regular Hot Wheels mainline models, which continued up to 1990. In 1991 McDonald's started distributing their own car designs in''' Happy Meals''' for the first time in plastic baggies within the Happy Meal box (as opposed to full blisterpack cards). In the early years of the "baggie cars", these cars were usually cheaper plastic-bodied versions of mainline Hot Wheels that were sold at retail at the time of release, but this eventually changed to cars designed specifically for McDonald's Happy Meals by the start of the millenium. 1983 (East Coast Only) 1983 (West Coast Only) '1983 (East and West Coasts)' 1988 12 cars in total were issued during this year, six of them had two color variations. These were sold at McDonald's in the blisterpack and additionally in retail stores. 1990 1991 (First Time In Happy Meal Toys) Almost all these were in the Hot Wheels Blue Card series, except for numbers #2, #3, #6 and #7. '1993 ("Hot Wheels Racing" Series') 1993 ("Totally Toy" Holiday 8-Piece Set) There was really only one true Hot Wheel in the "Totally Toy" '''holiday 8 piece set. That was the '57 Chevy Tatoo Machine. '''1994 1995 Series/bag numbers #1 through #8 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. 1995 ("Totally Toy" Releases) Both '57 Chevy cars came with a blue plastic ramp in a baggie, and #1 is the same car from the "Totally Toy" 8-piece set, released two years prior. The Hiway Hauler (1992) which commemorated five years of Mattel and McDonald's Happy Meal Promotions, was released more towards the holidays and was limited to only 7,000 pieces in total. 1996 1997 1998 Series/bag numbers #1 through #4 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. These releases came with a seperate sticker sheet that allowed you apply the decals yourself. 1999 '2000 (1st Half)' There were 20 toys in this line, however series/bag numbers #1, #2, #5, #6, #9, #10, #13, #14, #17, and #18 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were Barbie dolls. '2000 (2nd Half)' There were 16 toys in this line, however series/bag numbers #4, #8, #12, and #16 are intentionally omitted from this table because they were a keychain clip toy launcher, a Hot Wheels keychain, a Hot Wheels stopwatch, and binoculars. 2001 2002 2003 2004 These cars all featured built-in LED lighting, implemented in different ways and in various colors. They could be turned on and off via a simple slide switch on the chassis of the car. Unfortunately due to the age of these cars and the conditons they can endure, the batteries often are dead. 2005 ("AcceleRacers" Series) Just like the cars from the previous year, these cars all featured built-in LED lighting, implemented in different ways and in various colors. They can be turned on and off via a simple slide switch on the chassis of the car. Unfortunately due to the age of these cars and the conditons they can endure, the batteries often are dead. 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 ("Battle Force 5" Series) 2011 ("Battle Force 5: Fused" Series) 2012 2013 Gallery Image:018.JPG|1998 Ronald's NASCAR Image:McDonald's T-Bird Stocker - 5371ff.jpg|1993 T-Bird Stocker gr.JPG|Glow rider(no tampos) rt2 (1).JPG|2004 rapid transit lights on rt2 (2).JPG|2004 rapid transit lights on ford f.JPG|2006 ford fusion mcdonalds bb.JPG|1994 mcdonalds bold eagle DSC08535.JPG|Blings Hyperliner (w/ Lights On) (2004 McDonald's Happy Meal Exclusive)|link=http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/McDonald%27s#2004 DSC08536.JPG|2 Cool (w/ Lights On) (2004 McDonald's Happy Meal Exclusive)|link=http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/McDonald%27s#2004 DSC08537.JPG|Rapid Transit (w/ Lights On) (2004 McDonald's Happy Meal Exclusive)|link=http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/McDonald%27s#2004 PICT1022.JPG|McDonald's 2010 ? Surf Crate (Plastic) on Base is 2010 , i don't know its real ? from Germany PICT1122.JPG|McDonald's 1998 Truck w.Hauler International (Germany) 100_8965.JPG|'2-Cool' 1994 MC Ds 100_8966.JPG|'Street Shocker' 1994 MC Ds yellow 100_9959.JPG|Surf-Crate 2010 with light 100_9961.JPG|2010 Surf-Crate with Catapult-Key 100_9962.JPG|2010 Surf-Crate with Catapult-Key 100_9967.JPG|MC-Donalds 2010, China, blue changer-body 100_9968.JPG|MC-Donalds 2010, China, changer-base 100_9973.JPG|MC-Donalds 2010, China, red changer-body 100_9974.JPG|MC-Donalds 2010, China, changer-body-car Category:McDonald's Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:Promotions